bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandoval, Aleisha
Aleisha Sandoval was a Antrixian/Lorrdian hybrid born on Coyn prior to the official start of the Galactic Civil War. Aleisha was a very out-going preteen who enjoyed thrills and had a good sense of humor. She would strike up conversation with anyone she met. Aleisha was fearless and adventurous, which tended to sometimes find her in some kind of trouble. She enjoyed riding her hoverboard and hoped to become a swoop racer like Jolee Traabo, a famous female swooper from the Mid Rim. Following her family's rescue from Coyn, Aleisha got to meet Jolee first hand and spent many hours with her. Aleisha came to idolize Jolee even more, wanting to be just like her. With the permission of her parents, Aleisha trained with Regulator Squadron during the days leading up to and after the Battle of Endor, but did not join the group. Following the liberation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, Aleisha relocated with her family to her mother's ancestral home planet of Landris. RPG D6 Stats Type: Kid DEXTERITY 3D Dodge 4D, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D (S)Languages: Coynite 5D, (S)Streetwise: Coyn 4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Repulsorlift Operation 4D+1, Space Transports 3D, Swoop Operation 4D, (S)Repulsorlift Operation: Hover Board 5D PERCEPTION 4D Body Language 5D, Kinetic Communication 5D, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Climbing/Jumping 4D, Swimming 4D, (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 5D TECHNICAL 2D Repulsorlift Repair 3D+1, (S)Repulsorlift Repair: Hover Board 4D Special Skills: Kinetic Communication: Time to use: One round to one minute. This is the ability of Lorrdians to communicate with one another through hand gestures, facial tics, and very subtle body movements. Unless the Lorrdian trying to communicate is under direct observation, the difficulty is Very Easy. When a Lorrdian is under direct observation, the observer must roll a Perception check to notice that the Lorrdian is communicating a message; the difficulty to spot the communication is the Lorrdians’s kinetic communication total. Individuals who know telekinetic conversation are considered fluent in that “language” and will need to make rolls to understand a message only when it is extremely technical or detailed. Body Language: Time to use: One round. Traditionally raised Lorrdians can interpret body gestures and movements, and can often tell a person’s disposition just by their posture. Given enough time, a Lorrdian can get a fairly accurate idea of a person’s emotional state. The difficulty is determined based on the target’s state of mind and how hard the target is trying to conceal his or her emotional state. Allow a Lorrdian character to make a body language or Perception roll based on the difficulties below. These difficulties should be modified based on a number of factors, including if the Lorrdian is familiar with the person’s culture, whether the person is attempting to coneal their feelings, or if they are using unfamiliar gestures or mannerisms. :Difficulty - Emotional State :Very Easy - Extremely intense state (rage, hate, intense sorrow, ecstatic). :Easy - Intense emotional state (agitation, anger, happiness). :Moderate - Moderate emotional state (one emotion is slightly significant over all others). :Difficult - Mild emotion or character is actively trying to hide emotional state (must make willpower roll to hide emotion; base difficulty on intensity of emotion; Very Difficult for extremely intense emotion, Difficult for intense emotion, Moderate for moderate emotion, Easy for mild emotion, Very Easy for very mild emotion). :Very Difficult - Very Mild emotion or character is very actively trying to hide emotional state. Special Abilities: Kinetic Communication: Lorrdians can communicate with one another by means of a language of subtle facial expressions, muscle ticks and body gestures. In game terms, this means that two Lorrdians who can see one another can surreptitiously communicate in total silence. This is a special ability because the language is so complex that only an individual raised fully in the Lorrdian culture can learn the subtleties of the language. Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Back Strike, Cresent Attack, Flip, Foot Sweep, Weapon Block. Melee Maneuvers: Dual Attack, Jab, Riposte, Slash, Thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 5 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Hoverboard, Sandoval Katana (STR+2D, Moderate). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family